A Death Note Fairy Tale
by Perry-Dice
Summary: Once upon a time there was a boy named Light who found a magic sword. Once upon a time there was a lost prince called L who set out on a quest. Once upon a time there were three brothers looking for revenge. Once upon a time a wicked fairy had fun.
1. The Boy Named Light

Once upon a time, in a land far away, a little village was troubled by a wicked fairy.

This devilish sprite delighted in causing strife to the innocent people of the village. He would spook the cows off of the paths and eat up the entire apple crop in one night. But he grew bored with this simple mischief after a time. He decided he wanted to do something so wicked that no one would ever forget it.

There was a boy named Light who was walking along by the river one day when the fairy decided to do its wicked dead. The boy saw a sword of black metal lying on the riverbank, shining in the sunlight. He called out to see if he could find the owner of the mysterious weapon, but no one answered.

The boy picked up the sword. The sword was not heavy, but it felt very cold in his hand. Moved by his curiosity, the boy swung the sword around a few times. It felt very good in the air. He knew he should put the sword back because it wasn't his, but something deep inside of him compelled him to keep it.

As the boy was walking home he hid the sword under his clothes because he did not want to share his secret with anyone else. Unfortunately a boy walking alone so late at night is an ideal target for bandits. Three of them set upon the boy named Light by the side of the road a few miles from the village.

"We are Gron and Dak and Bol. We are going to kill you, boy, but first tell us what you are hiding under your shirt. If it is valuable we may let you live." Said the bandits.

The boy was very afraid but when he felt the cold metal of the sword against his skin he could not give it up. Something forced him to keep his fingers clasped around the hilt as he drew it out. The bandits were awed by the beauty of the swords black metal but when they reached out to take it the boy would not let go.

Suddenly in a flash the boy sprang at them, holding the sword like an expert. The bandits ran before the boy but he cut them down like blades of grass. The boy was even more afraid now because he had never even held a sword before in his life and certainly did not know how to use one. But he did not put the sword back even though it was stained with the bandit's blood. He cleaned off its smooth black surface and marveled in the beauty of it. So entranced was he that he did not even notice the fairy until he spoke.

"I see you have used my sword." The boy screamed at the sight of the fairy because he seldom revealed his gruesome visage and it was a horrifying sight. Only now did the boy feel ashamed for taking something that wasn't his and he thought about giving it back to the fairy so he would go away. Only when he picked up the sword to return it to the fairy the cool feel of the metal was too lovely to give away.

"Is it a magic sword?" The boy named Light said, for he was curious. The fairy looked into the boy's big bright eyes and decided that this beautiful child would be the one to be his entertainment.

"Yes, this is a magic sword. If you use it you will be able to kill any man with it, as long as you know his name. What is your name boy?" The fairy said.

"My name is Light." Said the boy. The fairy thought this was the perfect name for the one to wield his dark sword.

"Then this sword is yours now, Light." And the boy's face lit up with joy.

The boy went home to his family that night as usual, keeping his treasure hidden. But every night he would sneak out of the house to fight the criminals and lowlifes that preyed on travelers. He even began to challenge nobles and rulers to do battle with him, freeing peasants from their clutches but taking the land for his own. No one knew what to call this mysterious dark night who could kill whomever he pleased so they called him Kira.

As the boy named Light grew to be a man, his lust for power grew as well. He dreamed of conquering the entire kingdom and ruling with mercy and justice. But he was corrupted by his murders and his once bright soul slowly rotted as he held the fairy's sword.

But there was no one who could stop him as his conquest slowly turned to a rein of terror.


	2. The Prince Called L

Far away there lived a poor woodcutter and his wife. They had had no children for many years so when they found a young infant left in the woods they took him in without hesitation. The only clue they had to his past was a mysterious locket that would not open. They named the child L.

The woodcutter, whose name was Watari, had been blessed with three children after he adopted L. There were three boys that his wife had bore him, Mello the eldest, Matt the middle, and Near the youngest brother. Although they were very poor and had to work very hard, they were all content to live peacefully.

When L was nearing manhood rumors began to be heard about a dark knight named Kira who wielded a sword that was a gift from death itself. The townsfolk were afraid but were also relieved that it was becoming safer to travel. When the woodcutter and his family heard about Kira they were very worried. The woodcutter had warned his sons of the dangers of power and they all knew that Kira would gain too much. They feared that he would take over the kingdom and wreak havoc on their simple life.

L was growing restless, as many young men do, and wanted to leave his family to see the world. He thought often about the knight Kira and how some one needed to do something about him. L, like most young men, believed he would be the only one to do the job satisfactorily. So he began to train secretly, skipping his work to swing sticks around and dream.

One day when the woodcutter's wife was walking to town she was set upon by bandits and murdered. The family was devastated. L found himself lost now, seeing Kira as both a foe and a savior. Unsure of what to believe he fell into a deep misery. The woodcutter Watari noticed his adopted son's grief and understood his inner turmoil.

"Go find Kira." He said to his adopted son. "Make us proud, cut him down."

"But isn't he doing good father? I couldn't leave you now to grieve alone." L said to his adoptive father.

The woodcutter thought for a moment and then brought out for L an old package hidden behind his bed. Within the package was a beautiful old sword, its handle covered in rubies that could have let the family live in luxury for many years. He gave the sword to L saying,

"I have saved this for you. Fathers have given this sword to their sons in our family for generations and now it is yours. Go out and fight for justice, you know what is right in your heart; do not let your grief cloud your judgment." And with words like this from his father, what could L do but try to live up to expectations?

So the young hero left home the next morning, bidding his family farewell. He had no horse so he set off down the road on foot. By noon he was very tired. When he stopped to rest by the side of the road he found a strange figure standing beside him, face hidden by a hood.

"Do you seek Kira?" Asked the strange man. L nodded for he feared the strange man. "Then follow this road into the woods. You will meet three creatures and if you are wise you will be kind to them. Beware your feelings, L, for they will betray you." Then the stranger vanished before L could ask him how he had known his name.

L took the strangers advice and followed the road into the woods. It was a quiet and seldom traveled path that went along side the bank of a little river.

After walking for some time L heard a disturbance in the forest. He followed the sound and found a dwarf struggling to free itself from a rope that was caught on its foot. L remembered the stranger's words and so he helped the dwarf to free itself. When the dwarf was free he said,

"Thank you tall stranger, I am Matsuda the dwarf. I am in your debt now so how may I assist you?"

"I am on a journey to find Kira so that I may defeat him." L said. "Tell me Matsuda, do you know where Kira is?" The dwarf hung his head sadly.

"No master I do not. In fact I will probably do more harm than help to your quest." L pitied the little dwarf and did not want to hurt his feelings. He knew that often the greatest allies come in unexpected forms so he said to the dwarf,

"Please come with me Matsuda for I shall be glad of company on my journey."

So Matsuda the dwarf agreed and the two set off together again down the road. They had walked for a long way and were very tired when the heard a sound of distress again off in the woods. When L discovered the source of this noise he was amazed to find a lone horse being attacked by a pack of dogs. L drew his sword to protect the horse and Matsuda flung a strip of meat into the woods to distract the dogs.

The horse was a magnificent stallion, trained for war, and still saddled from whatever knight had used to ride him. Engraved on the saddle was the name of the horse, Aizowa. The horse knelt to allow L and Matsuda onto his back in gratitude. Now L was making much better time and would be rested when he found Kira.

After a few hours L saw a figure ahead of him on the forest path. When he approached he saw that it was a beautiful maiden walking through the forest.

"Greetings maiden, why are you walking here in the wood?" L called to her.

"Misa lives here in the wood. Misa collects the plants for her Light. Misa makes the charms to protect her Light." The maiden whispered in a voice like a dove. L did not know what the Light was but he remembered that he should be kind to the creatures in the forest so he remained silent.

What L did not know was that Misa was a very evil witch who, by a trick of fate, had fallen in love with the knight Kira and was serving his will. She had tricked a fairy into drinking her love potion and now it followed her loyally, weaving spells of death for her foes. Misa's sharp eyes caught the glint of metal at L's neck and she asked,

"Misa wonders, what is that around L's neck?" L was trusting so he showed her saying,

"This is the only token of my parents for I was adopted by a poor woodcutter and never knew them." The witch wanted the locket and her greedy fingers twitched with need but she resisted snatching it from his hands. She whistled a call to her fairy, which came gliding from the shadows and bowed its head in servitude.

"Rem must get the locket for Misa. Misa wants the locket and Rem must get it." Misa whispered to the fairy. When L caught sight of Rem the fairy he was appalled by its grotesque features. He drew away from the creature in disgust and cursed its wickedness. He drew his sword when the fairy approached him.

"Be kind to all." Reminded Matsuda behind him.

"I have been kind to three creatures as the stranger warned. I will not pity this vile thing, I will cut it down." L said confidently. He stabbed the fairy Rem when it reached for him and the fairy melted before his sword. Aizowa then whisked L and Matsuda from the scene before they heard the witch's screams of fury.

L did not know that the fairy was not dead at all but was merely angry now. Hurt by his harshness, Rem vowed to kill the young man

It was turning towards evening in the forest when L heard a scream from a clearing next to he path. Aizowa jumped through the undergrowth and the three beheld a terrible scene.

A young woman with hair as black as night and eyes as bright as stars was being bound and gagged by a terrible knight in black armor. L knew he had found Kira.

"Let her go!" He challenged as he rode into the clearing. The woman gasped at the sight of him but Kira only laughed.

"What is a poor boy like you going to do against a master knight like me? I can kill whom I choose, a wise man would stay away."

"You are a villain Kira, you are a murderer. My mother was killed by bandits but you are still evil to destroy without thought." Kira said nothing for a moment then asked thoughtfully,

"You have a point boy. What is your name I wonder?"

"I do not know my true name for the only clue I have to my parentage is this locket. I am known as L." When L held up the locket the maiden gasped and Kira leaned towards him in anticipation.

"That is the royal crest on your locket boy. That would make Princess Naomi here your sister. I see the resemblance but I do not believe it. Who did you steal this from and what is your real name?" Kira mocked L and drew his sword. The sword was black and a strange glow seemed to shine from it, illuminating the knight's helmet a cold white while the rest of his black armor looked drenched in blood from the sunset.

L drew his sword as well and dismounted Aizowa. Kira and L circled each other slowly until suddenly Kira lunged at him. L only just managed to block the staggering blow. They fought fiercely but neither had much experience with the sword. L was a woodcutter's son and Kira was no better without knowing his enemies name.

From behind a tree the wicked fairy laughed as he saw the fairy Rem approach with hatred burning in her eyes. She spun another black sword from the air and raised it above her hideous head. L never heard Matsuda call out as Aizowa spooked and ran with him off into the wood. The black sword pierced the young mans heart before he knew his attacker. Rem melted into dust as she stabbed. As the blood poured from his chest L saw Kira remove his black helm to reveal a face almost his age but with madness churning in its eyes. The boy named Light seized the locket from L's throat as he died.

A bell rang out over the woods, soft and low.


	3. The Three Brothers And The White Fox

Soon news spread through out the kingdom that the king was dead and that Kira had killed him. Further more he had usurped power claiming that he had a locket with the royal crest on it and that Princess Naomi was convinced he was her brother. The townspeople marveled that their hero was also a prince and those who had been unsure of Kira's great goodness were no longer skeptical.

Darkness crept over the land however. People began to disappear. At first it was the criminals, the lowlifes and the drunks. Slowly it became anyone who Kira did not approve of.

Far away from the root of the evil the poor woodcutter Watari and his three sons waited for L with waning hope. Mello grew violent; he beat his younger brothers and spoke in harsh tones. Matt denied it had happened, laughing it off then refusing to speak of it. Near was the only one who accepted it quietly; he spoke little with his older brothers. Near had grown to be an unusual child. While Mello was tall and blonde and Matt was strong with auburn hair, Near was still small and pale. He had cunning dark eyes that disconcerted strangers when they saw them peering out of his innocent face.

One day a strange little man rode up to the woodcutter's house on a tired but beautiful horse. He introduced himself as Matsuda the dwarf and told them that L was dead. None were surprised. All wept for the fallen prince.

After three days of morning the brothers decided they must do something. They all swore vengeance on Kira a vowed to set out the next morning to finally defeat him. They bid their broken father farewell and left at first light. Matsuda the dwarf and his horse Aizowa accompanied them to continue to repay their debt.

As the brothers walked down the road towards the castle they saw a strange figure with a hood covering its face.

"Do you seek Kira?" He said and they nodded. "Then take this gold and spend it wisely. Who ever uses the most wisely will defeat Kira. Think rather than fight for this will be a dangerous journey." And the figure gave each of the brothers a lump of bright gold. When the brothers looked up to thank the stranger he was gone.

The boys continued walking down the road and when it neared midday they saw a bridge. When they approached they saw the sign posted by the side of the bridge. 'Danger, troll.' The brothers tried to think of a solution to their predicament, knowing full well the dangers of troll bridges.

When no solution presented itself they walked to the nearest town to see if the townsfolk could lend a solution. The people in the town told them that all of the other bridges for miles around were guarded by Kira's men but this bridge only had a nasty troll that he had employed to stop travelers.

Mello, since he was the eldest, decided to try his luck at the bridge first. "Only the strongest will be able to defeat the troll." He said. So Mello went to one of the few bands of criminals that was left and offered them his gold.

"Help me cross the bridge and I will repay you." He said to them and they agreed. So Mello and the bandits began to walk across the bridge.

"Beware travelers, where are you from? Run while you can for Takada will come." Came the troll Takada's voice from beneath the bridge.

"Come and fight me troll." Declared Mello for he did not fear the troll. So the troll Takada rose from beneath the bridge, dripping with slime. She took one look at Mello and his puny troop of bandits and then she gobbled them down in one gulp. Swollen with meat she lumbered back beneath the bridge to lick her bloody claws.

The remaining two brothers were horrified but Matt resolved to try next. "Only the quickest will be able to get over the bridge before they are eaten." He said. So Matt bought the fastest horse he could find from the village stables. Aizowa the horse was very offended but did not react. Matt mounted the horse and urged it to gallop across the bridge.

"Beware travelers, go away. Takada the troll will make you pay." Growled the troll from beneath the bridge. The horse spooked at the sound of the trolls voice and threw its rider. The troll rose again from beneath the bridge and gobbled both the horse and Matt down in one gulp. She slid back beneath the bridge when she had finished and began to pick bits of saddle from between her fangs.

Near was at a loss for what to do so he walked back to the village with Matsuda and Aizowa following behind. As he approached the village he saw an old woman covered in filth begging for money by the side of the road. Near had no money to give but his one precious peace of gold but being a clever boy he knew that there was nothing wiser to do with gold than to give it away.

When he gave the old woman his gold she immediately transformed into a beautiful fairy.

"Thank you kind boy, I am Sidoh the fairy. For your compassion I will give you the gift of invisibility." And Sidoh gave him a mask that turned the wearer invisible then disappeared. Near was stunned by his good fortune but realized that he would need more than invisibility to defeat the troll for trolls are widely renowned for their excellent sense of smell.

Near called Matsuda to bring him a torch from the village and Matsuda went to fetch it. When he had the torch Near began to creep across the bridge wearing his mask. The troll was confused; she saw no one but smelled a human. As she rose from beneath the bridge Near threw the torch into her gaping mouth and she burst into flame. As the bridge was consumed by flame Near fled across with Matsuda and Aizowa close behind him. The troll's screams followed them for miles down the road.

Near knew that he was the last hope now that his brothers were dead. He resolved to be very careful. His sprits lifted when he again saw the cloaked stranger standing by the road in front of him.

"You are a clever boy but beware of arrogance. Use all of your gifts and you will succeed but you cannot do it alone." Said the stranger and Near bowed his head to him.

Near and Matsuda rode Aizowa miles down the road for hours. When it was late afternoon they were passing through a mountainous region. They planned to take the kami pass through the mountains but when they stopped for a rest in a little village they learned of a problem with this plan.

"There is a dragon which Kira keeps there to guard the pass. You cannot get through." Said the townspeople.

Near did not know what else he could do so he continued down the path, hoping that he would find a way to defeat the dragon on the way. As he climbed through the mountains the path became lined with tall trees and soon he was in a wood. Aizowa was nervous in the silent wood and Matsuda tried to soothe him but was also afraid.

Suddenly a voice rang out through the wood.

"I am Halle Lidner, queen of the elves. What are you doing in my wood strangers?" Out of the trees stepped a tall, formidable woman with long pointed ears and strange feline eyes.

"We are merely travelers, heading to the pass." Said Near, bowing before her respectfully. The Elf queen cast her gaze on the party and thought for a moment.

"I will let you pass if you are clever enough. Answer my riddle and you will be free to leave. If you get it wrong you must stay in the wood and serve me forever." Halle Lidner said. Near saw no other option than to agree.

"I am poison at birth yet healthy and sweet in life yet as I age I will sicken you. What do the gods of death love?" The Elf queen asked. Near pondered the question for many long minutes then finally he came up with an answer.

"An apple, for an apple seed is poison yet the fruit is edible although it rots as it ages." The Elf queen smiled at Near and Matsuda held his breath.

"Correct." Said the Elf queen. "For your quick wits I will give you a gift. If you plan to take the kami pass despite the dragon then you will need something to protect you from the flames. This cloak will shield you from harm. Take it and go." And Halle Lidner held out a white cloak that sparkled like diamonds in the dappled sunlight.

Near accepted the gift and thanked the Elf queen for her generosity before he set off again down the road. As they came out of the wood they saw a little brook running through the rocks. Near walked to the side of the brook and knelt to drink from it. When he looked up he was surprised to see a great black horse with a dripping mane standing before him.

"I am Giovanni the kelpie." Said the horse in a whispery gurgle. "You have drunk from my brook and you must pay the price." Near was very afraid but kept a cool head as he looked at the black beast looming above him.

"What is the price, master of the deep?" The kelpie smiled.

"You must race me boy, if you are the fastest you can go freely, if you cannot I shall eat you and your companions." Gurgled Giovanni. Near was very afraid but knew he must find some way to beat the kelpie. He remembered his brother Matt who had tried to outrun the troll but had been thrown by his horse. Near trusted Aizowa not to throw him so he mounted the stallion's back and Matsuda got off, shaking with fright.

"We will race to that rock over there. The first to touch it is the winner." Said Giovanni the kelpie. They both took off towards the rock at the same moment and Aizowa strained his legs to keep pace with the kelpie. As they ran farther from the brook the kelpie slowed but he would still beat the to the rock if Near did not act.

Near drew his mask of invisibility from his pack and put it on. The kelpie slowed, astounded by the sudden disappearance of his opponent. As both riders neared the rock Near leapt from Aizowa's back and onto the Kelpie's. He stretched out an arm to touch the rock before the kelpie knew what was happening. It bucked to get the mysterious presence off of it's back and Near was flung to the ground, safe from being pulled under and eaten.

"You cheated!" The kelpie screamed when Near removed his mask. "You were to ride your own horse!"

"You made no specification as to which horse I should ride. I even gave you the chance to drag me down to the deep when I jumped on your back but it was you yourself who threw me off. You have nothing to blame but your own foolishness." Near said. And the kelpie did look a little foolish and grew small with shame.

"You have beaten me and I name you the swiftest, if not in steed than in mind. For your victory I will grant your horse the greatest power I can bestow. He may now run with the winds, jump the tall oaks, and never cower beneath the might of any beast." Aizowa swelled with pride and Matsuda patted him in congratulations. Near thanked the kelpie and as they were leaving Giovanni called back to them.

"I could give you another ride boy. It would be fun…" But the kelpie's pleas died away as they continued down the road.

The road began to get steep as the climbed into the mountains but Aizowa's new found strength made their journey easy. When they had climbed to a considerable height they passed a great boulder on one side of them and the bored Matsuda gave it a playful prod with a stick he was carrying.

"WHO DARES DISTURB MY REST?" Came a great booming voice and the boulder rose up and uncurled itself and they saw that is was an enormous man with skin the color of stone.

"I AM ANTHONY RESTER THE GIANT! YOU HAVE WOKEN ME FROM MY SLEEP AND YOU SHALL PAY WITH YOUR LIVES!" The giant roared then paused. "UNLESS YOU ARE STRONGER THAN ME AND CAN PULL THIS GREAT THORN FROM MY FOOT."

Near thought of his brother Mello who had fallen believing that strength would save him. Near knew he was only a child and definitely not as strong as a giant. Near had a plan however.

"I can remove your thorn, giant Rester, fear nothing. Tell me, do you have any flint and tinder?" Near said. The giant gave the youngest brother his flint and tinder and Near built a fire. Matsuda waited in anticipation, unsure of what Near would do.

When the fire was built Near took one flaming branch from the pile and set the thorn ablaze as well. The giant reeled backwards in shock.

"YOU CANNOT BURN THE THORN OUT OF MY FLESH, IT WILL HURT!" Anthony Rester squealed.

"Do not worry giant, I have a cloak which will protect you from the flames." And Near gave the giant the Elf queen's magic cloak. The thorn burned to ashes and was easily removed and the giant was protected from the flames by the cloak. The giant Rester gave a sigh of relief when it was over and Near narrowly avoided being swept in a deadly hug of gratitude.

"THANK YOU LITTLE MAN! FOR THE STRENGTH OF YOUR MIND AND THE BRIGHTNESS OF YOUR FLAMES TAKE THIS SWORD AS A GIFT. IT IS SHARP ENOUGH TO PIERCE EVEN DRAGON FLESH." Anthony Rester proclaimed and gave to Near a beautiful silver blade. Near thanked the giant who smiled at him brightly with head-sized teeth.

Near, Matsuda and Aizowa continued their long walk uphill until the sun was setting golden in the clear sky. As the sun grew lower they began to hear distant roars and see spurts of flame up in the sky. Matsuda was trembling. Finally they rounded a corner and saw the dragon. It was enormous, black as night, and terrible. They stood frozen for a minute as the dragon stared at them before they realized that it could not see them. It seemed to need to peer very closely to see at all.

Near wrapped himself in the Elf queen's cloak, squeezed his heels against Aizowa's kelpie-empowered flanks and drew the giant's sword. As he leapt forward the dragon looked up at the noise and blew a cloud of flame at them. Aizowa jumped to the side to avoid being burned.

"Who is there? Come to visit Mikami, come to get roasted? Unless it is master, are you master? You do not smell like him? Do you have a dwarf with you for he smells tasty." The dragon's voice was small and feeble and almost comical. He peered closer at them, flames licking at his nostrils but Near held his ground and Aizowa did not flinch.

"You are not Master." The dragon decided sadly. "I shall have to eat you little boy. Put down your sharp stick, there is no way to defeat me."

Near did not put down his sword. He had a plan that had been growing in his mind. He wrapped Matsuda in his cloak and before the dwarf could protest spurred Aizowa towards the dragon Mikami, jumping off himself. As Matsuda went hurtling towards the beast, Aizowa dodging flame, Near pulled on his mask and crept beneath the beast unseen.

He drew his sword and while the creature was distracted by the screaming dwarf Near plunged his weapon into the beast's soft underbelly. He stabbed three times until boiling blood ran down his arms and he heard the dragon's scream as he toppled. Near dove from beneath the body before it crushed him and lay panting on the ground.

His white clothes were spattered and stained with the dragons crimson blood. Matsuda climbed from Aizowa's back, shaken to the core.

"Near you've done it! Now we only have Kira left!" Matsuda exclaimed as they climbed back onto Aizowa's back to continue their quest. Near nodded grimly.

As they traveled out of the mountains and towards the castle they passed quiet villages and towns. The towns were silent and terror hung in the air, getting thicker as they neared the castle.

The gate was guarded with many sentries so Near, Matsuda and Aizowa walked around the sides of the castle to see if there was another door. As they walked a section of wall opened before there eyes and a beautiful black haired maiden beckoned them in. Before Near could ask who she was she had put her hands over his mouth and whispered.

"You must leave, it is dangerous." Near pulled her hands from his mouth and whispered,

"Do not worry dear lady. I have come to defeat Kira. Where is he now?" The beautiful maiden pointed to a chamber on her right but still looked worried.

Kira's throne room was high roofed and magnificent. His throne sat in the middle of the room and he sat upon it in his black armor, tenderly polishing his black sword. He looked up when he heard the chamber door open and was surprised by what he saw.

A young boy with white hair, a white cloak and white clothes stained in blood was marching into the room, a silver sword in his hand. A powerful horse and a small dwarf followed behind him.

"I am Near." Said the boy. "You have killed two of my brothers and another who I counted as one. I have come to kill you and end your reign." Kira laughed at the boy's ridicules certainty, laughed until the tears ran down his cheeks.

"Very well Near, try to kill me. Try to claim my throne. Die trying." Kira rose from his throne and Near walked forward to meet him. Kira's black sword met Near's silver blade and they battled until the sweat ran into their eyes and their muscles ached.

"You say Near is your name boy, I think you are lying. Tell me, what is your real name?" Kira panted.

"I will not tell you that. If you knew I'm sure you could kill me." Near said and smirked at Kira. Kira felt the beginnings of fear, this boy had figured out his power.

"Misa knows! His name is Nate River." Came a shriek from behind them. The witch stood in the doorway, her beautiful face drawn into a savage smile and her red eyes blazing with madness. "Misa's spells can see names. This boy is Nate River."

Now it was Near's turn to feel afraid. He could see no way out of his predicament. Suddenly the door behind the witch swung open and there Near saw the mysterious hooded figure. Kira pulled off his black helmet and when he saw the man his lip curled into a snarl.

"I challenge your black magic, Misa the witch." Said the figure. Misa turned to face him and Near felt the hair on his neck prickle and his eyes water with the hum of magical power that emanated from the magical duel. There was a flash of bright light and Misa the witch fell to the floor was a mangled scream. Her mind and magic were broken and she lay, powerless, on the ground.

"Hello father." Kira said. The cloaked figure drew back his hood and looked at the creature that had been his son.

"Light you must stop." The man pleaded weakly for the battle had drained him.

"Soichiro Yagami, you are a weak and blind man. I refuse to take your name or the one you gave me, I am Kira now." Said the boy who had been Light Yagami.

Near tore his eyes from the bizarre exchange to watch as the black haired maiden crept up behind Kira, dagger drawn. Kira whirled on her before she could scream and pressed his blade to her throat.

"Drop your weapon Nate River or I will kill her. Drop your cloak and your mask, all of it." Kira snarled. Near did so, feeling forsaken without his gifts. "Now you will come forward so I may kill you."

Before Near could react the black-haired maiden leaned forward. She pressed her throat into the black blade, a desolate moan gurgling in her throat. The princess and last heir to the throne crumpled to the ground with blood on her lips and a red collar dripping down her front.

Soichiro Yagami ran forward hopelessly to her side but his son ran to meet him and plunged his cold sword through his father's heart. There was a long silence when he had finished. Then he turned to Near, his eyes glowing almost red. His face was deranged, beautiful and almost inhuman.

"One left." He murmured and moved toward Near, his cold sword raised. Near took a deep breath and looked Kira strait in the eye.

All at once, Kira stopped. He froze and slowly the cold sword dropped from his fingers and clattered on the floor. He looked down slowly, almost amazed, to see the gleam of silver protruding from his chest. The boy named Light died on the cold floor of his throne room.

Matsuda the dwarf stood behind him and pulled Near's sword, which he had picked up, out of the dead tyrants body. The small mans eyes were cold and he went from the room, mounting Aizowa, saying only,

"My debt is paid."

Near knelt down beside the corpse and pulled L's locket from around the fallen king's neck. It was covered in blood. Then he walked to the princess and pulled the royal ring from her stiffening finger. His white clothes were now completely red and his eyes shone as he looked at the throne before him and the dead around him. He started when he heard the laugh behind him.

The wicked fairy was giggling hysterically. He clutched his fairy stomach and rolled in the air, helpless with mirth.

"You are a cheater Nate River. You are a trickster Near. You are a white fox and only I have seen it. You have fooled them all and won the day. I almost believe you have a touch of fairy in you." Near said nothing but smiled angelically. "I give you the fairy blessing. Let the white fox rule his kingdom wisely but never forget that no matter how strong or fast or magic his foes are he can outwit them all."

The trickster king ruled the land for many years, for his life stretched out longer than most humans. He won many victories over more powerful countries and his land grew prosperous. The people cheered the white fox and waited with anticipation to see how their wily sovereign would win next.

Men with the purest hearts do not win and often fall deeper into evil than their fellows. A man with a trick up his sleeve may steal a victory. A mouse may outwit a cat.

Somewhere deep in the forest an old man named Watari lived with his dwarf Matsuda and continued to cut wood.

THE END


End file.
